Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 43 (Games)
Games is the forty-third episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KELLIE practices surfing on land, before she goes in search for a wave. *CHARLI warms up before going surfing. *NATHAN shows his favourite spinning tops. *CHARLI spins, jumps and runs. *TIM pretends to be a musical magician while Kathleen is his assistant. *CHARLI strums an imaginary guitar. *KATHLEEN finds some socks and she hangs them in order to find a secret message. *CHARLI introduces a sock with another sock. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about four friends (Kellie, Nathan, Tim and Kathleen) on a rainy day, Kellie makes a silly crown and they do a silly dance to win it. Gallery Kellie S3 E43.png Charli S3 E43 1.png Nathan S3 E43.png Charli S3 E43 2.png Tim S3 E43.png Charli S3 E43 3.png Kathleen S3 E43.png Charli S3 E43 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E43.png Trivia *During Kellie's segment, she wore the same shirt from the beach part of Going Out, though that song wasn't released yet. *During Tim's segment, Kathleen wore the same tutu from Robot Number 1. *Egypt, officially the Arab Republic of Egypt, is a transcontinental country spanning the northeast corner of Africa and southwest corner of Asia by a land bridge formed by the Sinai Peninsula. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Egypt Songlets ;Word play Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari Jump up on my board with my arms out wide Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's a surfing safari Here comes a wave, let's go for a ride Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, surfing the tide Whoa, whoa, whoa, what a cool fun ride Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari. Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari Jump up on my board with my arms out wide Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's a surfing safari Here comes a wave, let's go for a ride Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, surfing the tide Whoa, whoa, whoa, what a cool fun ride Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari. ;Body move #01 Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari Jump up on my board with my arms out wide Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's a surfing safari Here comes a wave, let's go for a ride Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari. ;Shapes in space I love spinning around and around like a spinning top Round and round as fast as it goes and will it ever stop? Spinning on the spot, now it's slowing down Starts to lean, starts to tip, topples to the ground. I like spinning around and around like a spinning top Round and round as fast as it goes and will it ever stop? Spinning on the spot, now it's slowing down Starts to lean, starts to tip, topples to the ground. I love spinning around and around like a spinning top Round and around as fast as it goes and will it ever stop? Spinning on the spot, now it's slowing down Starts to lean, starts to tip, topples to the ground. ;Body move #02 I love spinning round and round like a spinning top Round and round, fast I go, how will I ever stop? I love jumping up and down, jumping a lot Up and down, fast I go, how will I ever stop? ;Making music I'm the amazing magnificent music magician I'll do a trick for you, watch very closely with suspicion You'll never guess what I'll do You'll never guess what I'll do for you. I'm the amazing magnificent music magician I'll do a trick for you, watch very closely with suspicion You'll never guess what I'll do You'll never guess what I'll do for you. ;Body move #03 Strumming my guitar Listen to me play Sitting here all along I'm strumming today Play an A and a G There's a smile on my face Strumming my guitar At the slow easy pace. Strumming my guitar Listen to me play Sitting here all along I'm strumming today Play an A and a G There's a smile on my face Strumming my guitar At the slow easy pace. ;Puzzles and patterns It's a game, it's a game and I love playing games Games are fun with anyone, games are fun with anyone It's a game, it's a game and I love playing games Games are fun with anyone. It's a game, it's a game and I love playing games With a friend or on your own, games are fun with anyone It's a game, it's a game and I love playing games Games are fun with anyone. ;Body move #04 Hello, hello, come and sing along You say hello and join my greeting song Hello, hello, you can do it too You say hello to me, I say hello to you. Hello, hello, come and sing along You say hello and join my greeting song Hello, hello, you can do it too You say hello to me, I say hello to you. ;Sharing stories I love to climb, climb, climb, climb, climb Climbing all day long I love to climb, climb, climb, climb, climb To this silly climbing song. I love to wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble Wobble all day long I love to wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble To this silly wobbly song. I love the Egyptian dancing Dancing all day long I walk in this way, that way, this way, that To a silly dancing song. I love to do a doll dance A doll dance all day long I love to dance, dance, dance, dance, dance To a silly dolly song. I love to do a doll dance A doll dance all day long I love to dance, dance, dance, dance, dance To the silly dolly song. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about favourites Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about surfing Category:Ep about safaris Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about lifeguards & lifesavers Category:Ep about warming up Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about spinning tops Category:Ep about collecting & collections Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about tricks Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about socks Category:Ep about messages Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about meeting Category:Ep about hello & goodbye Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about climbing Category:Ep about wobbling Category:Ep about Egypt Category:Ep about dolls Category:Ep about crowns Category:Ep about awards & trophies Category:Ep about imagination